Banana Carrot Cake
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Umh... Pernah coba Carrot Banana Cake? Rasa pisang yang manis dan tekstur serutan wortel membuat rasa sendiri. Kalau belum, coba baca cerita ini, mungkin akan sedikit terbayang rasanya/Don't like? Baca aja. Kali aja jadi like 0w0 v/beware of OOC or out of imagination character


**Summary** : Umh... Pernah coba Carrot Banana Cake? Kalau belum, coba baca cerita ini, mungkin akan sedikit terbayang rasanya.

**Include** : AU, fanon, OOC, OC, dll,dst.

**Tambahan** setting : Umh... ceritanya vocaloid di sini tuh semacam... kumpulan penyanyi. Kayak Morning Musume, atau Jkt 48, yang di kelompokkan sesuai trainernya (Internet, Crypton, Power FX, dll, dst) dan dibikinkan softwere sesuai suaranya. Ceritanya softwere vocaloid itu bukan di isi suara sama seiyuu atau penyanyi, tapi sama si avatarnya sendiri. Jadi ada vocaloid dalam bentuk softwere, ada dalam bentuk orang asli.

Pokoknya... Len punya kesempatan tumbuh lebih tinggi. Hehe. *plak*

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid punya Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, Power Fx, dll, dst

* * *

Don't like? read aja.

kali aja jadi like :D

**Carrot Banana Cak****e**

Enjoy

* * *

**Pertemuan Pertama**

"Permisi," Len mengetuk pintu gedung asrama Internet.

"Sebentaaaar," seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan _goggle_ merah menutupi matanya membuka pintu.

"Waah, salah satu si kembar dari asrama Crypton," ia terlihat bersemangat.

"Ini... Rin ya?" ia bertanya penuh minat.

"Umh, bukan. Saya Len,"

"Oh. Yang cewek namanya Len ya? Kirain yang cewek namanya Rin,"

"Maaf, saya cowok," Len sudah mulai kesal. Gadis itu membuka googlenya. Mata hijaunya yang besar mengamati Len dengan seksama. Tangannya lalu terulur ke depan, meraba dada Len.

Otomatis Len mundur.

"Wah, iya. Rata," Gumi menatap tangannya.

"Maaf, bisa bicara dengan Gakupo_-san_?" Len menjaga jarak saat gadis itu mendekat.

"Waaah, Gakupo_-nii_ lagi keluar. Ada pesan?"

"Umh, tadi saya dapat telpon dari asrama Internet, katanya butuh bantuan di sini,"

"Loh, tadi kayaknya yang nerima telpon cewek deh... Udahlah ngaku aja. Pertumbuhan tiap gadis berbeda-beda, kok," gadis itu mengelus dagunya dengan sikap tua.

"Tadi yang terima Luka-_nee_. Karena yang lain sedang sibuk, jadi saya yang datang ke sini. Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh. Apa ya... Umh... Aku mau minta tolong untuk percobaan,"

"Percobaan?"

"Iya," gadis itu melepas _goggle_nya,

"Aku mau membuat kacamata tembus pandang... Oi! Tunggu! Mau kemana?" gadis berambut hijau itu berteriak saat Len mengambil langkah seribu kembali ke Asrmanya.

"Cewek stress," Len tidak mengurangi kecepatannya sedikitpun.

* * *

**Pertemuan berikutnya.**

Len turun dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya Meiko-_nee_, Kaito-_nii_, Miku-_nee_ dan Rin sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Jadi mohon bantuannya, Saudara-saudari Crypton sekalian," Gakupo mengangguk sedikit.

Oh iya, ada vocaloid baru yang mau dikenalkan asrama Internet.

"Hi, Len," sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu asing menyapanya. Mungkin dari sosok di sebelah Gakupo. Sayang tidak terlalu kelihatan. Ia masih agak mengantuk. Len mempercepat langkahnya, sosok itu makin jelas, dan sejelas itu juga ekspresi terkejut dimuka Len.

"Yo!" pemilik suara itu berlari kecil menghampiri Len.

"Megpoid Gumi. Panggil saja Gumi, Len-kun,"

"Oh, hi Gumi_-san_. Gakupo_-san_, mana vocaloid barunya?" Len melewati Gumi, berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh agar bukan anak aneh ini vocaloid yang dimaksud.

"Itu," Gakupo menunjuk Gumi.

Len berjalan mendekati Gakupo, lalu menggeser tangan Gakupo menunjuk kiri. Gadis itu bergeser ke kiri. Len menggeser tangan itu ke kanan, gadis itu ikut ke kanan. Len arahkan tangan itu ke atas, gadis itu menjinjit.

"Kenapa? Kata Gumi kalian sudah pernah ketemu tempo hari," Gakupo duduk di dekat Meiko.

"Tidak ingat," Len duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Ya ampun, Len_-kun_... Padahal di asrama itu, hanya kita berdua, kau memberikan bukti bahwa kau seorang lelaki. Oh, dasar lelaki. Sekali dapat langsung ditinggalkan," Gumi melap pelupuk matanya,

"Jangan membuat dialog yang menimbulkan salah duga!" Len bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

* * *

**Dan pertemuan-pertemuan lain.**

Len berlari sekuat tenaga. Gerombolan laki-laki, kebanyakan dengan muka om-om mencurigakan, gadis-gadis, dan yang tidak bisa diidentifikasi, mengejar di belakangnya.

"Leeen_-chaaan_, ayo sini foto sama akang!"

"Leeen_-chaaan_, aku punya baju yang cocok untukmu loooo,"

"Leeen-_chaaan_, sini tidur di sebelah aku, yuk," seekor author bermuka beruang ada di dalam kerumunan berbahaya itu.

"Harusnya gak usah sok-sokan pulang sendiri," Len merutuk keputusannya menolak ikut dengan rombongan vocaloid lain karena ingin mampir ke toko game.

Len berbelok kedalam gang. Sial. Buntu.

Kerumunan itu makin mendekat. Len semakin terdesak.

"Leeen-_chaaan_," suara-suara haus darah mereka sangat berbahaya.

"Maaf, semuanyaaaa," serentak kerumunan itu berbalik ke belakang.

"Bisa beri jalan sedikit?" ia berjalan menembus kerumunan. Len waswas. Kawan? Lawan?

"Hai, Len_-kun_," si gadis ber goggle!

"Gumi..._san?_" Gumi berjalan ke sebelah Len.

"Ingat ya. Ini hanya pengalih perhatian. Saat aku tarik, kamu sudah harus siap lari. Mengerti?" Gumi berbicara dengan suara rendah di telinga Len. Nadanya serius, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Pengalih perhatian?"

Gumi berdehem. Dirogohnya sakunya.

"Siapa yang mau foto Len saat mandi?" ia mengacungkan bundelan kertas.

Seperti dikomando, kerumunan itu memberika koor serentak, "Sayaaaa!"

"Waaah, banyak sekali... Sayang aku cuma punya sedikit..."

"Hei, bagaimana kami bisa tahu kamu tidak berbohong?" seorang gadis di barisan depan.

"Waaah, tidak percaya ya?" Gumi menyerahkan bundel itu pada Len sebelum mengambil 2 lembar. Satu di pegang tangan kanan dan yang lain di tangan kiri.

"Kalau aku buka semua, takutnya kalian gak siap," Gumi menempelkan foto ditangan kiri, menutupi foto ditangan kanan, membiarkan para orang-orang didepannya hanya melihat bagian belakang foto di tangan kiri.

"Jadi aku buka sedikit," ia menurunkan foto di tangan kiri.

"Sedikit," Gumi menurunkannya lagi...

Len yang berdiri dibelakang Gumi bisa melihat ekspresi orang-orang itu berubah. Semakin rendah Gumi menurunkan foto ditangan kiri, semakin tertahan napas mereka.

"Ups. Cukup. Nanti kalian kesenengan lagi," Gumi memasukkan kedua foto itu kembali ke sakunya.

"Yap, semunya ambil posisi," Gumi merebut bundelan kertas di tangan Len.

"Tapi, tolong semua menyingkir dulu. Kalian tidak ingin Len yang manis ini terluka saat kalian berebut kan?"

Mereka menggeleng.

"Bagus, sekarang silahkan menepi dan berbalik menghadap dinding. Ayo cepat. Biar adil," Gumi menggandeng tangan Len.

"Eits, jangan ada yang mengintip," Gumi memperingatkan. Segera ia menarik Len.

Mereka berjalan perlahan dengan langkah panjang melewati jalan yang terbuka di tengah-tengah.

"Saat aku lempar foto ini, larilah secepat mungkin," Gumi berbisik rendah saat mereka sudah di ujung gang.

"Siaaaap. Satu. Dua. Tiga!" Gumi melemparkan kumpulan kertas ke tengah-tengah kerumunan, membuat perubahan suasana gang yang tenang menjadi arena perang.

"Ayo. Eh, Len? Len? Yaaa, kok di tinggal? Leeen, tunggu!" dan pengejaran Gumi berhenti saat pintu asrama Crypton di banting didepan mukanya.

Samar ia mendengar Len berteriak,

"Semuanyaaa! Hati-hati saat mandi. Sekali lagi, hati-hati saat mandiii!"

* * *

**Dan saat pernyataan itu.**

"Jadi, ada apa?" Len duduk di ruang tengah asrama Crypton memandang punggung Gumi yang sedang sibuk dengan isi tasnya.

"Aku habis beli softwere vocaloid Kagamine," Gumi menunjukkan box softwerenya.

"Bu... buat apa?" Len sudah was-was dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gumi dengan softwere itu. Setelah lama kenal dengan gadis satu ini, pikirannya bisa membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinannya.

Kemungkinan pertama, dia membuatnya, Len Kagamine, menyanyikan lagu-lagu aneh. Atau jangan-jangan ia membuat sesuatu yang... Len tidak berani meneruskan imajinasinya yang semakin mengerikan.

"Coba berdiri sebentar," Gumi bangkit. Len mengikuti.

"Coba buku mulut. Kita latihan sebentar,"

"Loh? Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Gampang kok. Seperti ini," Gumi menarik napas,

" A...U...U..A...U...I",

" Iya, begitu terus. Jangan lupa ketukannya ya,"

Sebenarnya setelah lama kenal dengan Gumi, Len sadar bahwa Gumi memang berbeda dengan anak gadis biasanya. Ia... Memang aneh sih. Istimewa lebih tepatnya... Totalitasnya dalam bernyanyi juga tidak perlu disangsikan. Ia mampu membawa lagu cepat seperti Panda Hero lengkap dengan tariannya, atau lagu jazz yang elegan seperti Thats not Enough. Kalau sudah begitu Len bisa lupa pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh seperti, "Hai Len, apa warna dalamanmu hari ini," bisa keluar dari mulut gadis yang sama.

"Coba Len," Gumi menunjuk Len.

Len membuka mulut, sebelum Gumi menahan. "Sebentar," lalu ia menarik napas. Memejamkan mata, dan menatap Len lurus-lurus. "Tolong ucapkan tanpa suara, tapi bertingkahlah seperti kau meneriakannya sekuat tenaga."

Sekali lagi Gumi memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya. "Mulai,"

"AKU SUKA GUMI!' Len menutup mulutnya. Ia yakin suaranya tidak keluar. Gumi nyengir.

"Aku juga suka Len-kun. Suka sekali,"

Len terpaku.

"Nah, berarti filenya berjalan dengan baik. Bagus kan? Padahal baru kemarin aku beli," Gumi menatap komputernya. Ia lalu menutupnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan bangkit.

"Aku pulang ya," Gumi berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku suka Gumi-san!" Gumi berhenti, menoleh pada Len yang seperti mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Gumi tertegun, lalu tersenyum, kemudian menangis dan berlari menuju Len.

"Len buodoooh! Tentu aku sudah tahu!" dan 15 menit pertama setelah mereka jadian dilalui Len sebagai bantal tinju Gumi.

* * *

**Melewati masalah.**

Gumi tampak murung akhir-akhir ini. Len bisa tahu karena sepanjang minggu ini Gumi tidak menyinggung soal warna boxer yang sedang dipakai Len.

"Ada apa?" Len bertanya.

"Umh..." Gumi tiba-tiba menekuk kakinya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Len, kemudian berdiri dan menghelai napas.

"Ada apa?" Len mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa aku terlihat tua?"

"Ha?"

"Cinta itu tidak memandang usia, kan?"

"Eh, tentu... "

"Menyingkir!" Gumi dan Len menoleh. Luka sedang memasang ancang-ancang melawan Gakupo.

"Eh, aku kan cuma bertanya apa isi perutmu sekarang. Aku cari di_ Gugel_ gak ada,"

"_Freak!_" satu tendangan bersarang di pipi Gakupo.

"Bukan, Luka-dono. Maksudku, kalau kosong, ayo kita makan sekarang," Gakupo mengelus pipinya.

"Bo... Bodoh. Bicaralah lebih jelas," Luka menunduk, memukul pelan kepala Gakupo.

"Cinta tidak memandang tinggi badan, kan?" tiba-tiba Gumi berkomentar.

"Gumi-san menghina, ya?"

Gumi lalu berjongkok, mengelus kepala Len.

"Aduh Len... Kapan kamu besarnya..."

"Iya iya. Maaf aku jadi cowok pendek,"

Tiba-tiba Len tersadar. Mungkin inilah yang membuat risau Gumi. Banyak yang mengomentari dibelakang betapa tidak cocoknya mereka berdua. Dari tinggi badan, terutama usia.

Gumi sering disebut tidak sadar diri atau sebagainya...

Len berdiri dan menarik Gumi.

"Ayo," Len berlari menuju tangga, lalu berhenti dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"Gumi-san tetap disana," Len menunjuk dasar tangga. Dengan patuh Gumi berdiri di tempat yang ditunjuk.

Len lalu menaiki satu anak tangga, menatap Gumi sebentar, lalu menaiki satu anak tangga lagi.

"Nah, sekarang aku lebih tinggi dari pada Gumi-san," Len nyengir. Ia lalu memandang sekeliling, lalu menggaruk pipinya.

"Mungkin, masih lama, tapi bila nanti aku tidak perlu menggunakan tangga lagi agar bisa sejajar denganmu, aku harap Gumi-san masih bersamaku,"

Gumi terdiam, lalu tertawa.

"Ya ampun,"

"Kok ketawa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Gumi mengulurkan tangannya, dan tanpa disangka menggendong Len.

"Mau tinggi," lalu menurunkannya.

"Atau tidak. Aku tetap suka Len," Len tersenyum, sepertinya ia berhasil.

"Hanya saja, sepertinya aku harus menunggu dulu agar bisa memukul ke atas untuk mengenai kepalamu, padahal aku sudah bosan memukul kebawah kalau mau mengenai kepalamu..." Gumi menghelai napas.

* * *

**Kadang ada cemburu**

Gumi diam saja sedari tadi. Ia duduk berselonjor menyandar ke sofa, sibuk memandang _carrot smotie_ miliknya. Len yang duduk disebelahnya jadi merasa tidak enak. Ini bermula setelah Gumi menonton video klip 'Spice' milik Len di acara musik yang sedang mereka tonton sekarang.

"Marah, ya... " Len membuka percakapan.

"Soal?"

"Soal... Umh... MV tadi... "

"MV?" Gumi bertanya balik,

"Oi, Len! Aku sudah lihat video klip '_Spice'_ mu! Hot banget!" suara Kaito nii dari lantai atas terdengar, membuat suasana makin tidak enak.

"Umh... Gumi-san?" Gumi merespon dengan menyedot habis smotienya, hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak enak di dengar.

"Len-dono!" kali ini Gakupo yang datang bersimbah air mata.

"Teganya, kau," Gakupo menyeka airmatanya.

"Kupikir kau anak kecil manis yang sayangnya kekurangan hormon pertumbuhan, ternyata..." Gakupo bergetar.

"Tega sekali kau mengkhianati Gakupo tua yang malang ini," Gakupo tersungkur dan menangis.

"Ada apa, Gakupo-nii," Gumi memegang pundak Gakupo.

"Kau belum liat? Cowokmu ini, sama cewekku yang _smelohe_ itu, di kamar... HUAAAAA,"

"_Spice_?" Gumi menebak dibalas anggukan Gakupo.

"Apa hubungannya sama Len?"

"Kamu belum nonton, dia sama..."

"Memangnya itu Len?" pertanyaan Gumi membuat Gakupo terdiam, lalu duduk mengeluarkan HPnya.

"Nih, kurang mirip apa?" Gakupo menunjuk layar HPnya kemudian menunjuk Len yang merasa tidak enak.

"Gakupo nii-sama..." Gumi melepas gogglenya, lalu memakaikannya pada Gakupo.

"Coba lihat sekali lagi. Bagian itu. Nah! Pause! Sebentar," ia lalu menekan salah satu sisi _goggle_nya,

"Ada kan? Coba baca tulisan di pojokkan, 'diperankan model'. Len cuma bernyanyi untuk lagu itu, bukan memerankan videoklipnya juga." Gumi menggigit sedotannya.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa..."

"Oh, maaf... _goggle _ini tidak berfungsi untuk orang, aduh aku tidak tega, umh... kurang pintar,"

Gakupo siap ngamuk sebelum ditahan Gumi,

"Lagipula, memangnya gadis di video itu benar-benar Luka-san? Mukanya kan tidak terlalu jelas. Hanya rambutnya saja yang sama-sama pink,"

"Umh... Benar juga... "

"Ayo sana. Urus pacar masing-masing," Gumi menarik Gakupo berdiri, lalu mendorongnya sampai pintu keluar.

"Gu... Gumi-san..." Len memandang bingung. Rasanya dia tidak lihat ada tulisan seperti itu.

"Tidak ada, kok," Gumi memandang Len.

"Terus?"

"Aku sudah nonton _Spice-_mu dari kemarin. Tapi memang mirip sih... Lupakan saja. Aku percaya Len, kok," Gumi tersenyum.

Len memandang lekat-lekat mata Gumi. Ada bekas air mata dan kurang tidur.

"Memang bukan aku, Gumi-san..." Len memutar duduknya, memandang Gumi lekat-lekat.

"Umh... Pertama, aku tidak mungkin bisa menggoda Neru dan Haku. Fuh. Tidak tanpa lemparan HP-nya. Kedua, kalau aku menyerang Rin seperti di video, Rin pasti sudah membantingku balik dan video akan di isi dengan pergulatan kami seperti yang biasa kamu lihat, lalu..." mulut Len ditahan oleh telunjuk Gumi.

"Aku bilang aku sudah tahu. Kemarin seselesai menonton, jujur, aku merasa...umh...apa ya... Pokoknya aku merasa tidak enak.

Sama seperti kalau kau tidak memakai neko mimi yang aku berikan... Atau tidak mau memakai baju maid yang jadi hadiah ulangtahunmu... Jadi aku putuskan untuk bertanya sana-sini apa memang kau atau bukan. Dan memang bukan. Akukan sudah bilang, aku percaya Len,"

"Gumi-san..."

"Lagipula, di video, kamu dan Luka-san hampir sepantaran. Aku tahu tinggimu 156,03 cm, jadi setidaknya, harusnya kau sedada Luka." Gumi kembali duduk menatap tv.

Len tertegun, walau merasa ada yang aneh, tapi dia senang Gumi mempercayainya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi ingin mencoba '_spice_' milik Len..." Gumi tersenyum jahil, memojokkan Len yang sudah merinding ditempat duduknya.

* * *

**Atau masa-masa renggang.**

"Len, bisa tidak kita jangan berhubungan dulu," suatu hari Gumi menelpon.

"Oh, proyek baru-baru ini belum selesai, ya?"

"Umh... Sebut saja seperti itu," Len menangkap ada yang berbeda dari suara Gumi.

"... Baiklah,"

"Terimakasih, Len," Gumi menutup sambungan telpon.

Len kembali ke studio. Saat-saat ini mereka sedang sama-sama sibuk. Sebenarnya, soal project kerjasama, lagu Rin dan Gumi jauh lebih banyak di banding Gumi dengan dirinya... Itu juga rasanya sudah lama sekali...

Umh... Ayo semangat. Cepat selesaikan. Jangan sampai master dan penggemarnya menunggu.

Sudah sepekan lebih tidak ada kabar dari Gumi. Sudah masuk minggu baru, bahkan bulan baru.

HPnya tidak aktif. Sebenarnya biasa karena Gumi orang yang total. Tetapi biasanya malam hari, ia pasti menghubungi Len untuk setidaknya bertanya warna piamanya. Kalau didatangi langsung ke asrama, biasanya Gumi belum pulang, atau langsung tidur.

Yang lebih tidak mengenakkan, Gumi dikabarkan dekat dengan master barunya. Tapi, Len harus percaya pada Gumi... Harus walau susah.

Akhir bulan datang. Proyek Len sudah selesai. Ia menghabiskan waktu beristirahat di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak ke tempat Gumi.

"Len, ada tamu di bawah," Rin datang membangunkan.

"Siapa?"

Rin menyebutkan Gumi dan sebuah nama, yang tentu dikenal Len dan dunia sebagai master proyek yang sedang dilaksanakan Gumi.

Ada apa ini?

Len bergegas turun. Melompati 3 anak tangga sekaligus. Ada. Master itu dan Gumi.

"Leeen!" Gumi berlari lalu memeluk Len, dan melemparkannya ke atas dan menangkapnya lagi.

"Aah, Len-kun, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu," master mendekat lalu menyerahkan kartu nama dan tumpukan kertas.

"Saya asumsikan kamu sudah tahu siapa saya. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, ini pratitur lagu dan penjelasan ringkasnya,"

"Maaf?" Len masih belum mengerti.

"Ehem. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tidak bisa menghubungimu. Master orang yang ketat. Semua yang terlibat di proyek ini tidak boleh berbicara pada orang lain, harus tepat waktu, tidak boleh bercerita pada orang lain, dan sebagainya. Nah, sebagai gantinya, proyek ini sudah rampung dan tinggal menyelesaikan bagianmu," Gumi memainkan tangan Len dengan ceria.

"Bagianku?"

"Iya. Ini merupakan proyek spesial duet Len dan Gumi,"

"Tapi kok aku tidak dikasih tahu sebelumnya?"

"Kami menyelesaikan bagian Gumi dulu saat tahu kau sedang ada proek lain, dan, persiapan lainnya. Harusnya manajemenmu sudah memasukkan proyek ini di jadwalmu,"

"Kok lama banget?"

"Itu sih tanya master," Len memandang anak muda berkacamata itu, yang tiba-tiba mukanya tersipu malu, berbeda sekali dengan mimik dingin yang sudah dipertahankannya dari tadi.

"Ah... Aku bingung memutuskan kostummu untuk video klip... Gumi sih gampang, terserah dia saja. Tapi untuk kostummu..."

"Oh ya, memang tentang apa?"

"Kisah cinta biasa, sih... Gumi jadi laki-lakinya, kamu jadi perempuannya. Oh! Harusnya kamu melihat kostum berenda dan...Ooooh!" master menutup mukanya.

Len berjalan mundur. Ini sih penyiksaan. Kepuasan pribadi. Pemerasan.

Len hendak membuka mulut untuk menolak, tetapi Gumi menggaetnya, berjalan menjauh meninggalkan master dan khayalannya.

"Sebenarnya salah satu alasannya karena aku sempat kabur untuk mencari ini. Selamat hari jadian, Len," Gumi berbisik, lalu menyodorkan kado pada Len.

* * *

**Dan bagaimana kabar mereka hari ini?**

Len, remaja berbadan tegap tinggi, sedang menunggu gadisnya yang aneh, lebih tua darinya, menjurus _pervert_, salah satu diva, dan yang sudah bersama dengannya selama ini, di depan asramanya.

Sang gadis datang, mengelus kepala Len, lalu membuka goggle merahnya.

"Fufufu. Kalau begini sih aku malah harus jinjit agar bisa memukul kepalamu,"

"Gumi-san terlalu berlebihan," Len menunduk, menatap goggle yang tidak pernah lepas dari kepala Gumi.

"Gumi-san, kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya goggle itu..."

"Ini?" Gumi melepas gogglenya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang ingin membuat goggle tembus pandang," ia tersenyum nakal.

Len mundur. Sudah sejak lama mereka bersama, tapi ia masih saja terkejut dengan hal-hal diluar dugaan yang disodorkan Gumi padanya.

"Aku selalu memakainya saat melihat Len, loh... Nih, sekarang coba," Gumi membukanya, lalu bersusah payah, hampir memaksa memakaikannya pada Len yang memilih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ayo, buka matamu dan lihat padaku,"

"Tapi," muka Len sudah hampir merah sempurna.

"Ayo, Len-kun," Len membuka sebelah matanya. Tidak ada yang aneh atau berubah. Hanya suasana sekelilingnya yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Umh... Tidak ada yang berubah,"

"Masa? Itu goggle tembus pandang yang bisa melihat isi hati. Padahal kalau aku memakai itu, aku bisa tahu kalau Len masih suka padaku," Gumi tersenyum.

Len terdiam, lalu tertawa. Dibukanya goggle itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu apapun untuk mengetahui isi hati Gumi-san,"

Bersama mereka tertawa. Gumi mengambil gogglenya.

"Ayo, Gumi-san. Aku lihat ada toko yang punya banana carrot short cake,"

"Ayo!"

* * *

**Omake**

"Ngomong-ngomong, foto yang dulu dipakai untuk mengalihkan perhatian itu... Asli foto aku lagi mandi?" Len memotong kuenya.

"Yang di sebar? Hahaha. Jaman kapan. Enggak. Itu selebaran promosiku. Hehe,"

"Fuh... Maaf sudah curiga pada Gumi-san ya,"

"Tidak masalah. Tapi kalau kamu bilang dua foto yang aku jadiin pembuktian sih..." Gumi nyengir, melirik author yang bersembunyi di balik tembok, mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

SELESAI!

akhirnya jadi juga saya bikin gumixlen *hapus air mata*

oh, ya, kalau liat covernya, itu len sama gumi tukeran kostum lagu _wonderfull cat life_, hehe.

(gambar ukuran gede ada di FB saya. hati-hati dengan komentar-komentar yang aneh-aneh -w-d)

kenapa saya bikin Gumi _pervert_? Gak tau. Mungkin gara-gara fanart yang di reblog temen saya di tumblr...

Gumi lagi mengintai pantsunya Miku...*plak*

dan saya suka sekali dengan ide gumi itu pervert *plakplakplakplak.*

Kenapa saya bikin Gumi perkasa sekali?

Soalnya saya habis nonton konser 3rd anniversary gumi, pas lagu...Poker Face kalau gak salah... Gumi nge gendong Gakupo... *seriosa*

daaaaaan

saya belum pernah makan _carrot banana cake_

kalau _carrot_ atau _banana cake_ doang sih pernah

:D

makasih udah baca, mampir, apalagi komen.

u_u


End file.
